Baby Blues
by Araz
Summary: When Edge had a one night stand with one of his fans, he thought nothing of it and quickly forgot all about her, but when a child shows up years later, he has to face the consequences of his actions. Complete. No sequel planned in the near future.
1. The Kid

Title: Baby Blues

Category: Drama

Rating: PG-13 for language and violence.

Summary: When Edge had a one night stand with one of his fans, he thought nothing of it and quickly forgot all about her, but when a child shows up three years later, he has to face the consequences of his actions.

Chapter One: The Kid

The lights of the hallway stadium flickered on and off as Edge sleepily walked towards his locker room. It had been a long day. He was more than ever pissed at Jericho, and still sore from the beating Batista gave him. Summerslam, he was going flatten both of those bastards.

He opened the men's locker room door and dumped his sports bag on the bench next to a sleeping figure. Probably one of the other wrestler's kid. The locker room looked empty though. Edge stared at the sleeping girl in front of him warily when he noticed a white envelope next to her addressed to himself. He picked up the envelope and tore it open, opening a crisp folded white paper.

**Dear Edge,**

**Remember me? We had a one night stand five years ago. Well, face the consequences. I've had to take care of the brat for five long years. Now it's your turn. **

**Love,**

**Ailani.**

**P.S. You owe me child support money. Send me at least $2,000 to P.O. Box 555. New Hampton, Florida. It's not my address so you can forget about tracking me down.**

Edge stared at the letter in shock, and then at the little figure. That little thing was his? He touched her softly on the shoulder of her baby pink dress, and she woke up, staring at him with wide brown eyes and clutching a raggedy brown bear to her chest. She smile softly at him and he smiled broadly back at her. Her eyes began to water with tears and she burst into a loud wail.

Edge cried out in surprise, and out of pure instinct, he picked her up. She looked at him shocked and stopped crying.

"Are you my daddy," she sniffled, "because mommy said my daddy would come get me and take care of me. Why doesn't she want me? Am I ugly?"

Edge stared at the girl in wonder. Ugly? She had to be the most adorable little girl he had ever seen. But how do you respond to that?

"Well," he replied hesitantly, "I think I'm your daddy. We'll go to the doctor tomorrow to check it out. But I don't think your ugly."

He set her down and she flashed him a hundred watt smile through her tears and Edge felt elated, although he wasn't sure why. He grabbed her small hand in his large one and started walking towards the lady's locker room. The divas would know what to do.

Edge stopped in front of the Diva locker room and raised his arm to knock on the other door, the other arm holding a very tired little girl. He knocked and heard no response. Maybe all of the divas left. But the door slowly crept open and he stood face to face with Molly Holly.

"Erm, Molly, are any of the other divas here?" he asked hesitantly. Edge had always got the feeling that Molly did not like him, although he wasn't sure why. They had never talked or anything.

So when Molly sneered at him he wasn't surprised. He was surprised, however, when her look softened and she grabbed the girl from his arms.

"Oh my God," she cooed, "she's so cute! What's her name?"

She looked up at Edge expectantly and got a blank stare and a shrug in response. She frowned and Edge looked down sheepishly. He had completely forgotten to ask her name.

"Kiki," the little girl replied evenly, and held out her arms towards Edge. He took her from Molly hesitatingly and looked at her with pleading eyes.

"I don't know what to do with kids. I got a letter saying she was mine and I'm heading to the doctor tomorrow to see if it's true."

Molly looked at him disapprovingly, but sighed in acceptance. "Lita's still here, I'll go get her." She nodded and Edge shifted uneasily under her gaze. "Why don't you two get to know each other better while I'm gone?" she ordered, and slammed the door in their face.

Edge set the Kiki down and crouched down beside her, memorizing her features. Wide brown eyes, shoulder length black hair, lightly tan skin. She was wearing a raggedy sleeveless pink dress with flowers, obviously been worn many times before. He could see himself in her eyes. She had his determined eyes. They would still get that blood test, but deep inside, Edge knew she was his.

He smiled softly and she smiled back at him. She reached out and hugged him, her hands barely coming halfway around him, and he hugged her back, enveloping her tiny body completely.

The door swung open, interrupting his thoughts, and a curious redhead diva looked down at him.

"Edge?" she pondered aloud, and noticed the little girl in his arms. Her eyes widened in shock and she beckoned him into the locker room. "No one's here except me and Molly. Come in."

Edge stepped into the locker room and the door closed with a slam behind him. He sat down on a bench and placed Kiki on his lap and Lita sat down across from him. Kiki fidgeted and Lita looked thoughtfully at the two, tapping her foot to the rhythm of music only she could hear. Edge stretched his arms and fought off a yawn, handing the letter to Lita, which she read. It would have been amusing to if it was anyone else to see Lita's expression go from curious to surprise to wonder in a matter of seconds, but to Edge the whole thing was taking too long.

"Do you think she's yours?" Lita asked, concerned as she gazed upon the little girl who had fallen asleep in Edge's arms. Edge nodded and Lita looked down at the floor and back up at him.

"There's really nothing I can do now. She's old enough to be potty trained so you don't have to worry about diapers and she can eat what you can eat. Make sure she feels safe and you'll be fine."

"Thanks Lita," Edge replied, and yawned loudly, "I think I'm gonna go back to the hotel now. Need a ride?"

Lita nodded gratefully, and Edge got up with Kiki in one hand and his bag in the other, and started walking towards the car.

Edge lay on his side on his bed, facing Kiki. She was asleep, and she looked like a little angel. She had already accepted him, but it would take a little more time for him to come to terms with the arrangement. Outwardly, he may have looked calm, but inside, he was freaking out. He softly touched her cheek, and her eyes fluttered awake. She rolled over to her side and stared back at him, his hand still cupping her cheek.

"Dad, why didn't you come get me before?"

Edge looked at her thoughtfully. "I didn't know you were there. Your mother left and then she had you."

Kiki nodded thoughtfully and pulled out a folded envelope from her pocket. "Mommy said to give this to my daddy, and I think you're my daddy, so here," she said, handing him the envelope.

He opened it and found a birth certificate for Kristen Kamea and a social security card. He rolled over and put it on his dressing room table, and rolled back, closing his eyes about to go to sleep. He opened his eyes in surprise when he felt something soft and looked down to see Kristen snuggle up against him. Edge smiled and closed his eyes to go back to sleep.


	2. The IC Champ

Chapter 2: The IC Champ

(About one hour before Summerslam starts)

Kiki sat on the bench of the weight lifting room, bored out of her mind. Edge was lifting weights, and had given her a small twenty pound weight she could play with, but she had gotten tired of it quickly. Especially since she could barely lift it.

They had gone to get the test on Tuesday, and much to Edge's delight (with a tint of apprehension), they found out on Friday that Kiki was indeed Edge's child. Kiki yawned and watched her dad lift some more weights. A five year old kid could sit still for only so long.

"Daddy, how much longer?" she complained, "I really _really_ want to go now."

Edge quirked an eyebrow in surprise. "Kiki," he replied with a grunt as he lifted the barbell and lowered it, "It hasn't even been five minutes since we got here. If you wait a half an hour, I promise I'll take you out to get some ice cream, okay?"

Kiki scratched her head in thought. "Can I go look around the place?" she asked hopefully.

Edge grunted and Kiki took that for a "Yes." She jumped off the bench and skipped out the door, ready to explore.

Chris Jericho leaned on the wall, smiling in anticipation. Today Summerslam was going to take place. Today, he was finally going to take the Intercontinental belt away from that assclown Edge, and kick Batista's ass at the same time. He looked up to see a little girl skipping towards him. Swinging shoulder length brown hair, big brown eyes, and a complexion that would make Randy Orton jealous. She stopped right in front of him, staring at him with wide eyes, but never saying a word. Chris bent down in front of her, so they were face to face. Chris rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"How did you get back here?" he asked curiously. The kid's parents could be worried out of their minds. Or one of her parent's was a wrestler. Either way, her parents were probably freaking out.

But she didn't reply. Instead, she clamped her hand over her mouth and silently shook her head.

Chris frowned. Obviously she couldn't or didn't want to talk. Parents often told their children not to talk to strangers, though.

"You can't talk because I'm a stranger?" he questioned, and grinned widely when she nodded. "Well, my name's Chris Jericho. We're not strangers anymore, right?"

The little girl dropped her hand and rewarded him with a hundred watt smile. She replied shyly, rolling back and forth on her heel and tiptoes, "My name is Kiki."

Jericho grinned and patted her head absentmindedly. She was a cute kid. Kind of reminded him of someone, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Are your parents wrestlers?" he questioned, staring intently at her face as she shook her head.

"My daddy's a wrestler, but my mommy's Hawaiian," she answered with a look that showed how proud she was of them.

Chris shook his head in laughter. This kid should be on, 'Kid's say the Darndest things'. She was unbelievably adorable.

"And what's your daddy's name?" he asked, cupping her chin with a goofy smile on his face. He had a big family and absolutely loved kids.

"Edge," came a deep voice from behind them, surprising the both of them, and Edge snatched Kiki up into his arms as Jericho stood up slowly. Jericho and Edge glared at each other, and Kiki put her arms around Edge's neck, oblivious of the rivalry between the two.

"Stay the hell away from my kid," Edge snarled, hugging Kiki closer to him.

"That's your kid," Jericho wondered aloud, shock all over his face. "Junior, you are one of the ugliest assclowns Jericho's ever _ever_ met. There's no way that cute kid could be yours. Did you get a paternity test?"

Edge glared at Jericho, shifting a sleepy Kiki from one arm to the other. "Shut the hell up, Jericho. Because tonight, Edge is going to kick your ass, and Batista's ass, and retain the IC championship."

Edge stomped off, and Jericho yelled, "That's what you think, junior!" and spun around, walking in the other direction.

John Cena walked out of his locker room in time to see an angry, but somewhat cocky, Jericho walk in one direction, and a steaming furious Edge stomp in the other direction. He shrugged, turned around, and walked back into his locker room.

(A half an hour after Summerslam)

Edge sat beside his bed, staring thoughtfully at the little girl sitting on it, absentmindedly placing a piece of his burger in her mouth. It had been a bittersweet victory for him. He won! He beat both Jericho and Batista! He should be happy, right?

But his own hometown had sided with Jericho. Was anyone on his side?

He placed another piece of his burger in Kiki's mouth and she smiled at him, chewing her food. She swallowed and yawned, stretching her little arms. Edge put his empty plate on the table and ignored his growling stomach as he climbed into bed next to her. He hugged her tightly.

"Kiki, no matter what, you're always going to be on my side, right?"

Kiki smiled at Edge sleepily and nodded, closing her eyes, ready to go to sleep. Edge smiled happily, and closed his eyes, satisfied.

Everyone he ever trusted betrayed him at one point or another. Jericho wasn't the first. Now his hometown had even betrayed him! But now that he had Kiki, he knew he could finally be happy.

Because Kiki would never turn her back on her.

He had to believe that. Because if she did, it would be the last straw. It had only been a week since he found her in his locker room, but he knew for sure that Kiki was his whole life.

And without her, he wouldn't be able to survive.

Without her, it wouldn't be worth it.


	3. The Tears of Lost Love

Chapter 3: The Tears of Lost Love

(Takes place two hours after RAW)

Edge flipped through the channels, sprawled on the couch. Kiki was jumping on the bed and there was a continuous squeaking noise. The only good thing coming on was that movie Top Gun, with Tom Cruise. He settled into his seat and grinned. This movie was one that he'd seen many times over.

"I feel the need," he said, simultaneously with Tom, "the need for speed."

He was so busy watching, he missed the resounding thump, but no one could miss the wail that came after it.

"That hurts!" Kiki cried, sobbing as loudly as she could as Edge jumped over the couch, tripped, and landed in front of her with an oomph. She rubbed her head with tears streaming down her face and looked down at her dad. The tears streaming down her face were steady, but she couldn't help but let out a little giggle. Edge looked a little silly, lying face down clad in only a flannel pajama. Edge lifted his face up and grinned.

"You think that's funny, huh?" he growled playfully, a goofy smile on his face. Kiki giggled, and Edge grabbed her, pulling her on to him.

"I'll show you funny!" he laughed, tickling her mercilessly as her laughter echoed throughout the room.

(One Hour Later)

Edge drank his coke and was on the couch again, flipping through the channels. Kiki was asleep on her own bed, and as tired as he was, he couldn't go to sleep. It just wasn't in his nature to go to sleep so early. Normally, he'd be drinking a beer, out clubbing with Matt, Jeff, Lita, and Jericho. Now, Matt and him barely spoke, Jeff was gone, for reasons unknown to himself, Lita was pregnant and engaged to Kane, and Jericho was an asshole. Okay, _more_ of an asshole than he was before.

Edge went over the events of RAW in his mind. Matt had saved his butt out there. It was only to get back at Kane, but in the end, it did help him, right? Now he had to help both Matt and Lita, for old times sake.

To a lot of people, that would seem hypocritical, since he used to be friends with Jericho. Unfortunately, Jericho deserved everything he got. Where was Jericho when Batista was kicking his ass? Walking away safe from harm, that's where he was. This was just karma. Lots and lots of karma.

So walking away from Jericho when he was getting beat up was the right thing to do, right? An eye for an eye sort of thing.

Then why did he feel like such crap about it now?

(Tuesday)

Edge pushed Kiki on the swing in the park. Lita had told him to meet her there and he just wanted to make her happy. She was, after all, one of his best friends. Kiki squealed in the swing and laughed. She cried out, "Lita," and jumped out of the swing mid air. Lita caught her and laughed.

"You know, I have a friend who pulls stunts like that." Lita said with twinkling eyes.

Kiki laughed and Edge grinned, sitting down on swing quietly watching the scene before him.

"What's her name?" Kiki asked curiously and Lita winked at Edge.

"_His_ name's Jeff Hardy. Maybe you'll meet him someday." She replied, setting Kiki on Edge's lap. Kiki jumped off and ran towards the jungle gym and Lita sat on the swing next to Edge. Edge got up and softly pushed Lita on her swing.

"Lita, I know you're going through a lot," Edge said sincerely, "and I want you to know that I'll always be here for you."

Lita got up out of the swing and turned to face Edge,smiling sadly with tears in her eyes. "I know Edge," she replied, "but it's just so hard sometimes. All the divas, except Stacy, have been on my case. I don't know if I can take it anymore. This thing with Kane is so frustrating. And I still can't believe it's _his_," she sobbed.

Edge wrapped his arms around Lita and sighed deeply. He rubbed her back soothingly and she lifted her lips to meet his.

A warning sign flashed in Edge's mind, and despite being lonely and missing having someone intimate to be with, he firmly pushed Lita away. "Lita," he said softly, looking into her questioning eyes, "this isn't what you want. You love Matt."

Tears filled Lita's eyes again as she nodded and looked down. "You're right," she choked, "but I'll never be with him now that Kane's in the way."

Edge hugged Lita softly and murmured, "We'll figure something out." Kiki, not wanting to be left out, ran over and hugged both Lita and Edge's legs, and Edge lifted her up in one arm, keeping the other arm around a sobbing Lita.

"I promise I'll fix this." He swore, hugging the both of them into a hug.


	4. The Problem Down Low

IMPORTANT A/N: Sorry I didn't update last week, but this chapter's gonna be **twice as long**! I hope you like it! One problem I do want to address in this story is Christian. I hate him. I mean, I really really hate him. I'll try not to let that get in the way of the story, though. Promise.

Chapter 4: The Problem Down Low

(After last week's RAW 8/23/04)

Edge tucked Kiki into her bed and lightly kissed her on the forehead. He reached up and pulled on the string above them, turning off the light.

"Daddy, why are you so mad?"

Edge looked down at the sleepy kid in surprise. He was still really pissed off about the ref's decision. It was an accident! Anyway, how can you take back a pin count? That's ridiculous. Still, he didn't want to worry Kiki about it. Poor kid wouldn't understand anyway. She was only three. He reached up and turned the light back on and sat down next to her on her bed.

"Nothing sweetie. Just a little tired."

She nodded and smiled sleepily. "Daddy," she yawned, "I'm not tired. Can I stay up with you?"

"No, Kiki," Edge replied sternly, "It's time for you to go to sleep."

"But daddy," Kiki whined, "I'm not tired! How come you get to stay up?"

"Because I'm older," Edge explained and Kiki huffed.

"I thought you said I was a big girl now. That's why I can't use my sippy cup."

"That's right," Edge replied, a little annoyed by the whole argument, "but you're not old enough to stay up past 11:00. Now it's time for you to go to sleep."

"Story time!"

"Fine," Edge replied, going for a stern tone, but coming out defeated, "but that's it, do you understand?"

Kiki smiled and nodded enthusiastically, snuggling into her bed covers.

"Once upon a time there was a wrestler named Edge," Edge began.

Kiki giggled. "That's you daddy!"

"That's right. Now, this wrestler was the Intercontinental champion. He was the best champion ever. Plus he was the handsomest champion ever. Now, there was this ugly ex-friend of his, Chris Jericho."

"Daddy," Kiki interrupted, "I've met Chris Jericho. He's not ugly."

"I think he is. But that's not the point. The point is that Chris Jericho's the bad guy."

"But he's really nice!" Kiki protested.

"Okay, okay, fine. How about Kane?"

"Eww," Kiki replied, shuddering.

"Exactly. Okay, so Kane was going up against the invincible Edge--"

"What does 'inminciable' mean?"

"Um... it doesn't matter. Anyway, Edge beat him, Lita married Matt Hardy, and everyone lived happily ever after!"

"But that's not what happened!" Kiki protested, her bottom lip quivering as she remembered what really happened on RAW.

"Yeah, I know." Edge replied, as he glanced up at the clock to see it read 11:30. "Okay, sleep time."

"What about my milk? My night light? What if I need to go use the potty?"

"Kiki," Edge cried out, exasperated, "That is enough, young lady. Now, if you want to go to the park with Lita and Stacy on Saturday, you're going to behave! Sleep. Now."

Kiki's eyes began to water and Edge shook his head and got up to get her milk and a night light. How was he going to raise her right if he could never make himself say 'no'?

He gave her milk, they took an extra trip to the rest room, and she fell asleep before he even plugged in her night light. Edge jumped on his bed, his entire body relaxing, and stiffening suddenly.

He couldn't say no to Kiki right now, and luckily, she wasn't spoiled—yet. But what was going to happen when she got older? What about her teenage years, when he couldn't save her from the bad guys—her peers and her changing body? And with that thought, Edge got up to sit in front of the TV.

He wasn't going to be able to sleep any time soon.

(Tuesday Morning)

Kiki smiled broadly down at Edge from on top of his chest.

"Wake up daddy! Time to go to the park."

"Ugh, Kiki," Edge muttered rubbing his eyes, awkwardly turning his head to see his alarm clock so Kiki wouldn't fall off, "5:00 in the morning! Go back to sleep!"

Edge closed his eyes and began to snore softly again. Kiki frowned and climbed off him and the bed. She brightened as she got an idea. Daddy liked coffee, it always maked him wake up, right? She would go get Lita because Lita always had lots of coffee. She grinned and ran to the door after she picked up the door card off his side table. Dragging a chair and a stool, she placed the chair in front of the chair and the stool on top of it. Stepping on it, she slid it in and pushed it open, but fell at the same time. Luckily, she grabbed the handle in time and jumped down before getting hurt. She ran towards Lita's room. It was always Room 51, Lita's lucky number. She couldn't read yet, but remembered what the number five looked like.

She banged on a door with and took two steps back, falling on her butt to look up at a sleepy man with multi-colored hair look down at her.

"Where's Lita," she cried, "what did you do with her?"

Jeff Hardy stared at the little kid in front of him in shock. "Um... Lita's in a different room now. Do you know Matt?" he kindly asked and smiled when she nodded apprehensively, "he's supposed to stay here, but he had to go somewhere else."

Jeff had considered telling the kid Matt was in the hospital, but figured she didn't need to know it.

"Umm, do you want me to take you back to your room?"

She nodded and smiled.

"Where is your room?"

Her smile quickly disappeared and she frowned. She looked around the hall and realized that she had no clue where she was.

"I'm lost!" she wailed and Jeff Hardy freaked. He was the youngest in his family, he didn't know how to act around children, and this kid was wailing louder and longer every second. People were starting to yell from their rooms and Jeff did the only think he could think of doing. He clamped his hand on her mouth and dragged her into his room.

Which wasn't very smart when he thought about it. The second he let go of her mouth and arm was the second she let loose a scream from her very depth.

Oh, crap.

(Back in Edge's room)

Edge sleepily got up and yawned. He walked over to the bathroom, tripping over one of Kiki's Barbie convertibles. "Kiki," he cried out, picking himself up off the floor, "I told you to pick up your stuff! Kiki?"

Edge frowned and looked around him. Kiki would normally be on the couch watching the Wiggles or Spongebob Squarepants, but the TV wasn't even on. It was then that he noticed the door slightly ajar, his key card on the floor, and a knocked over chair and stool.

Oh, crap.

(Back in Matt's Room)

Kiki's face was red and she was still howling while Jeff was almost crying with fear and apprehension. "Um, calm down! I'll figure something out! Just stop crying!"

She ignored him and Jeff was jumping up and down freaking out. "Please," he pleaded, "I'll get you back to your room. Please stop crying. _Please stop crying!_"

Kiki seemed to have finally heard him and quieted down to soft sobs, and Jeff could've sworn he heard someone yelling in the hallway. Probably someone complaining about the noise.

"Umm, my name's Jeff Hardy. What's yours?"

Kiki's eyes widened. She'd heard that name before, but where? "My name's Kiki," she replied, sniffling. "My daddy's name is Edge."

Jeff let out a sigh of relief. At least he knew where to take her. Since when did Edge have a kid though?

"Kiki! Kiki!"

Jeff's eyes widened and Kiki must have heard it too, because she got up and starting screaming, "Daddy!" Jeff opened the door and Kiki ran into the arms of a frenzied Edge. He looked sheepishly at Edge.

"So... you're a dad?"

Edge nodded and hugged Kiki closer, sighing in relief. He smiled at Jeff in thanks and picked Kiki up, walking towards their hotel room.

It was that moment that Jeff Hardy decided he wasn't going to have kids for a long time.

A long long time.

(Saturday Morning)

It had been four days since the incident in the hotel, but Edge was even more protective than before, if possible.

"Now, let's go over the rules again. What's rule number one?"

"Umm," Kiki looked at Edge uncertainly, "I forgot."

"Don't run away from me, Lita, or Stacy."

"Oh, yeah."

"Don't talk to strangers. Stay here in the playground. If you're scared, yell my name a lot. If you get hurt, yell my name. If someone's bothering you, yell my name. If—actually, I think I'll just stay with you."

Kiki shrugged and took out her crayons from her little pink bag and started to draw on some construction paper. After a few seconds, she picked the drawing up and proudly showed it to Edge. Edge grinned.

"That's nice," he said cautiously, not wanting to unintentionally scar her for life or anything, "What is it?"

Kiki looked at him like he was crazy. She pointed at a large yellow scribble, "That's you," and pointed at a smaller yellow scribble, "That's Chris Jericho."

"Why did you draw Chris Jericho?" Edge questioned, his nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Because he's pretty."

"But you know daddy doesn't like him, so why are we standing next to each other?"

"Because you're pretty too."

"Sweetie, men aren't 'pretty', they're handsome," Edge explained, and hesitated, "Who do you think is handsomer? Daddy or Chris Jericho?" he asked, knowing, of course, that it would be daddy.

"What a weird question to ask your kid."

Both Edge and Kiki turned around surprised to see Stacy and Lita trying to hold back laughter and failing miserably. Lita picked up Kiki and hugged her. "Let's check out the swings!" she said, and took Kiki towards the swing set. Stacy sat down next to Edge and smiled shyly at him.

"So..."

"So..."

They both laughed at their own nervousness. Edge grinned when he saw Kiki run around in a circle pretending to be a shark and Lita rocked back and forth, pretending to be a boat.

"I can tell you and Lita really love her," Stacy said, breaking Edge out of his thoughts. Edge smiled and nodded. Stacy fidgeted a little.

"You don't have to answer the question if you think I'm prying, but where's her mother?"

Edge looked surprised. None of the other wrestlers had ever bothered to ask him and he wasn't expecting the question.

"I don't know. She left Kiki in the locker room about a month ago. I'm glad she did. I don't know what I'd do without her."

Kiki waved at her dad and Lita walked back to the bench exhausted. Edge left the two to talk and stood besides the seesaw Kiki was on.

"Kiki, I weigh a lot more than you. You would be stuck in the air."

Kiki nodded and got off, leaving the seesaw hovering midway. Edge stood above it and Kiki jumped on the other side, ramming the board straight up into Edge's... well, you _know_.

Edge gasped in pain, grabbing himself. "Guys," he squeaked in an extremely dry voice, "hospital."

With that, he keeled over.

(After this past RAW 8/30/04)

Edge sat on his bed, looking through an old photo album. There were his parents, both of whom he wasn't talking to, and Christian, his brother. Christian had come out of nowhere, but why? Why did he beat up Jericho? What was his message? "You're next?" or "Let's become friends again?" If it was the second one, Christian had another thing coming. After what happened between them, Edge would never trust him. That asshole. He thought about the Highlight Reel again and how the crowd was booing at him.

Of course, the crowd liked Jericho better. This was no surprise. But after Toronto... well, Edge seemed to have lost all sympathy with the audience. They were all assholes.

He lay down on his bed thinking about past events and found himself, surprisingly, thinking of Stacy. She was pretty, sweet, and such a good person. Would she be offended if she asked him out? Was it too soon to be going out? Would she say yes?

Probably not. Yeah, why would she want to go out with a guy with a kid? She could have any man she wanted, she wouldn't want one with emotional baggage.

Maybe he should ask Lita about it. No, that'd be insensitive. Although she was fighting back Kane, his expression was priceless when he heard about his match against HBK, she was still mourning. It would be wrong to ask her anything like that. It would just remind her of how Matt was in the hospital and how she wasn't with him.

He was just going to have to wait awhile. And pray that Stacy didn't find someone new soon.

A/N: What did you guys think? My sister said that it was weird I didn't have some of the wrestler's kids interact with Kiki or anything, and she brought up the fact that Mick Foley brought his kid to the arena. I figured that the wrestler's kids would be with their mothers at home, not on the road. As for Foley, he's not here. Yet.

Well, I've decided to start responding to the reviews. Better late than never, right? So here's Chapter 3 Responses (In the order they were received)!

**huntersgirl**- Thanks! I definitely want there to be a close father-daughter relationship in this story. Lita's also a main character. She wasn't going to be, but it was like, fate. It just forced itself to be written. I'm glad it did too!

**Tdot**- Oh. My. God. You totally influenced this whole chapter with that 'spoils his kid' remark. I hadn't thought of that! I mean, Kiki's just a kid, I don't want her to be like a saint. Edge isn't going to be the perfect dad either. There's no such thing. Thanks for the inspiration!

**Aussiewrestlingfan**- Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it!

**Pheonix-Satori10**- Thanks! Umm... you knew I was going to be late, didn't you? Looks guiltily at the floor I'm sorry you had to wait even more! Really _really_ sorry.

**ThE-PuNk-GuRl-4-LiFe**- Thank you! I like where I'm going too! I'm just a little stuck now. Any suggestions? If not, I guess I'll just have to wait until next RAW for my inspiration... I wish I could watch RAW every other day. (Not every day, college just started and I have to study for BIO 101! Blech.)

**KazzaXTreme**- Thanks! I hope you liked this chapter as well! I'm just guessing because of the name, but you like the Hardy's, right? (I'm sure you're reading this, going, 'duh, you dork'.) Well, the Hardyz are going to be in the story a lot more (hopefully) and I'm not talking about the 'Hardy boys' that came out on this RAW! That was just weird... I love Matt and Jeff Hardy!

Well, I hope you guys liked it!


	5. The Mess

**A/N: **Glad you guys like the story so far! Keep reviewing!

**Phoenix-Satori10**- You're right—better late than never. Still, I'll try to update on time from now on. :) I love your suggestion about Christian! I'll definitely put that in the story. Because I really hate Christian. Like, really really hate him. Also, I kind of just started watching wrestling again (beginning of summer), so I hadn't seen Christian since he betrayed Edge! It's weird because he went from saying 'dude' to saying 'peeps'. Kind of disturbing.

**Tdot**- I know what you mean! I've got three little sisters. On the other hand, they're my sisters, and it's a lot easier to say 'no' to them than to, say, my baby cousin. I know it sounds harsh, but that's why it's tough love, right?

**huntersgirl**- Yeah, I guess Amy would be the perfect mother for Kiki, but I don't want her to get with Edge. I love Matt/Amy, and somehow, sooner or later, they are going to get together! Adam likes Amy, but only as a friend. I'm thinking more along the lines of Edge/Stacy.

**The-Punk-Girl-4-Life**- Yeah, I really wanted to get Jeff in there. I love Jeff- it sucks that he isn't on the show anymore. I wonder why. I'm bringing Christian into the scene- maybe the next chapter?- and totally making him look bad. Not that it'll be difficult.

**Perfect Imperfections**- Umm... looks down in shame. Remember when I said no romance? I forgot to tell you how I'm a sucker for romance. Yes, you sensed something! You sensed something MAJOR between Stacy and Edge. Also, I would _never_ leave you hanging! I was just... grouping some ideas together. Or being totally lazy. But the first sounds better. ;)

**AngelicPheonix**- Don't worry, I'll definitely update for Edge and Stacy! I'm glad I'm not the only one who doesn't like Christian. Yuck, what a dumbass.

**sage360**- Thanks! I definitely don't want to talk anymore about the biological mother, though. You will see her though, but _much much_ later on in the fic. I'm not going to give out spoilers yet!

Chapter Five: The Mess

**(During RAW)**

Edge sat on his couch, staring at the screen in disbelief. Eric Bischoff was in the ring with Christian and Chris Jericho. He glared at the screen. Three men in the ring- all men he disliked- talking about _his_ belt. It was so unfair. Seriously, he wanted to burn every seesaw in the US and Canada.

Christian was telling everyone how he wanted it to be a 'no-count-out match'. Why were they related? What a fucking pansy.

And he could say it too. Kiki was at the baby sitter's house. No harm in saying it, right? So he did.

"What a fucking pansy!" he yelled at the screen as Chris Jericho pummeled Christian.

"Shut the hell up!" came a voice from the next room. The walls weren't soundproof, you know.

"Whatever," Edge muttered. He got up to leave—there was a limo in front of the hotel at all times. It also had a TV so he could watch RAW on the way there. That way, he wouldn't miss anything. Hopefully not the RAW diva potentials and a very special RAW diva.

He grabbed his crutches and slowly walked to the door.

If he made it before the show was over, anyway. With these crutches, he moved as fast as an elderly man climbing a flight of stairs.

**(After RAW)**

Edge smiled shyly in front of Stacy in the hallway in front of him. He had cornered her. No, that was the wrong word. Whatever. The point was that she was alone with him. Now, he could ask her out. He could be smooth, and do this right, or he could be a total dork, and get turned down. His mind was screaming, 'smooth, you're always smooth'. Too bad his mouth opened before his mind gave directions.

"Um, Stacy," he stammered, "So..."

Stacy looked up at him expectantly, laughter in her eyes. She giggled a little. She wasn't laughing at him, she was laughing with him, right?

She snorted trying to hold back her laughter.

Oh, shit. She was laughing _at_ him.

"Do you want to ask me out, Edge?" Stacy asked, smiling sweetly but still shaking with silent giggles.

"Umm... yes?" God, that came out like a question. She must think he was a freak.

"I'd love to go out with you. How about Friday at 8:00? I know this fabulous place in..."

Stacy kept talking about some restaurant, but Edge was too busy staring at her in shock to hear what she was saying. He got a date with Stacy Keibler! _Sweet_! Who knew what was going to happen now? By the time he came out of his shock, she was gone and the arena was empty.

Everything was going perfectly! In his personal life, anyway. A best friend—Lita—a loving daughter—Kiki—a hot date—Stac—wait a minute.

Kiki. How was he going to go out with Stacy when Kiki's babysitter was going away to the Bahamas tomorrow for two weeks?!

**(5 Minutes Later)**

"Please, Lita, you don't know what this means to me. I'm begging you!"

"No, Edge, I told you how this is the only day I can see Matt. The _only_ day."

Edge was on his knees in front of Lita, who looked down at him with a small frown. Edge grabbed his crutches and pulled himself up. He really shouldn't have gotten on the floor like that. It hurt. A lot.

"How about Jeff?" Edge asked hopefully, but looked crushed when Lita shook his head.

"Jeff says he doesn't want to see Kiki for a long _long_ time. No offense."

"None taken," Edge replied in a depressed monotone voice, "I've never seen Kiki scream so loudly before. Her voice was very shrill."

Lita nodded and Edge turned around, head down in depression. Lita tilted her head sideways, debating silently before clearing her throat. Edge turned around looked at her expectantly.

"You know, Edge, I know a guy who's _great_ with kids," she gushed, "he's from a huge family who he misses like crazy. I know he'd love to take care of Kiki."

Edge grinned. "That's great! What's his name?"

"That's not important, I can totally vouch for him," Lita replied, pushing Edge towards the door, "start getting ready!"

Edge nodded and Lita slammed the door in his face. Smooth, he thought to himself, I gotta be smooth. Smooth like butter. Smooth like a baby's bottom. Wait—that's _soft_ as a baby's bottom. Whatever. Saturday night, he was going to be the perfect man.

**(Saturday Night)**

"Huh." Edge said, awed by Stacy's beauty. She hadn't shut up the entire time, but he was still mystified by her beauty. At least she was saying something intelligent- all he had managed to get out so far was a 'huh', 'wow', 'that's nice', and 'you look... nice.'

She didn't look nice. She looked _hot_.

Absentmindedly, he wondered what Kiki was doing. Lita had picked her up at noon to give him time to prep himself. Who was the mysterious babysitter, anyway? It didn't matter, he trusted Lita to make the right decision.

Edge grinned at Stacy and she smiled back. Her smile suddenly turned to a frown and Edge wondered if he had spinach in his teeth or something.

"Stacy," a deep voice said from behind him, and Edge didn't have to turn around to see who it was.

Just what he needed. Test.

**(Back at Chris Jericho's House. Erm, mansion.)**

Chris Jericho jumped on his bed with a giggling squealing Kiki. He must've misjudged Edge. He had always though Edge held grudges, but obviously, he was a forgiving person. Chris grabbed Kiki and tickled her, both of them laughing. He jumped off his bed and dropped her on it, letting her bounce a couple of times. His eyes brightened.

"I just got a new game!" he cried out, his eyes glowing, "It's called 'Showdown: Legends of Wrestling' on Playstation 2! I call Andre the Giant!"

He ran downstairs and Kiki ran after him, giggling all the way. They sat down in front of the huge screen and played for what seemed like hours, but was in fact, fifteen minutes. Kiki's stomach growled. Chris threw down the controller and shut the game off and Kiki protested. She was winning!

"You're hungry, I'm hungry, let's eat!" Chris explained, getting up to pull out a carton of ice cream and many toppings from the fridge. He picked up the phone and ordered some pizza and pulled out two ice cold cokes for the both of them.

"Time for a healthy dinner."

Kiki grinned. "Daddy never lets me eat this much junk food. He said I'll get fat and my teeth will fall out and I'll attack my heart."

Chris grinned. "Yeah? That's why you've got uncles. From now on, call me Uncle Jericho."

"Why can't I just call you Uncle Chris?"

"Because there are a lot of guys named Chris here. Only one named Jericho."

"Oh. Who are they?"

"Well, there's Chris Jericho—me. There's Chris Benoit. He's an okay guy. I think you would find him a little 'scary' though. Oh, and there's Christian. He's your real biological uncle."

"How come I've never met him?"

"Who, Benoit?"

Kiki shrugged, "No, Christian. I've only met Lita, Matt, Molly, and you! Oh, and Jeff!"

"Oh, so you've met Jeff?" Chris asked, trying to distract her from her original question.

"Yeah, he's the coolest!"

Thankfully, she was three, so it worked.

**(Back with Edge and Stacy at the hospital)**

Edge sat on a bed in a hospital gown and Stacy burst in the door. She hugged him and fingered his black eye, and for the first time, _she_ was at a loss of words. Edge grinned and winced as she sat down on the bed and he shifted the wrong way. Edge had decided back at the restaurant that he was going to kick Test's ass—he had just forgotten about his injury, so when he had gotten up fast and spun around to face him, he reinjured something. Thank God the doctor hadn't told him he'd need more recovery time. He would be fine in a month.

Stacy smiled softly. "Thanks for standing up for me. Most guys wouldn't do that, especially not on a first date."

"You must not know very nice guys," Edge responded, his eyelids drooping sleepily. "I'm not going to be able to get Kiki from Lita's house—"

"Kiki'll be fine," Stacy reassured him, and got up giving him a peck on the forehead. "You go to sleep, I'll take care of everything," she told him sternly, and he smiled and closed his eyes, ready to go to sleep.

Stacy called Lita and was reassured by her that everything would be taken care of.

**(Back at Chris' mansion)**

Chris' expression fell when the phone rang and he looked at his caller i.d. Lita was calling already! Kiki was still stuffing her face and Chris looked at her sadly. He had always wanted a kid just like Kiki. He picked up the phone, bracing himself for the inevitable "I'm coming in fifteen minutes", but it never came. Instead, it was,

"Can Kiki stay at your house over night?"

The angels must've been looking down. Halle-freakin-lujah.

A/N: You like it? You don't? Review! Tell me what you think!


	6. The Allies

Important A/N: After this chapter, I will respond to reviews via e-mail, so make sure you put your e-mail address if you're not signed in and reviewing!

Also, as you can see, I'm not exactly following the schedule for updating. I guess my bio schedule will determine from now on when I'm going to update.

I _really_ need a beta reader. If you're willing, I'm willing. E-mail me if you would like to offer your services.

**I decided not to put Christian in this chapter. Maybe the next one.**

Chapter Six: The Allies

Edge sat on his couch and flipped through a RAW magazine bored to death. He grinned at Stacy's picture on one of pages and shook his head in disbelief. His girlfriend was _so_ hot. He got up slowly and picked up the phone to call Lita.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Lita. It's Edge. When are you going to drop off Kiki?" he asked.

"I'll pick her up and drop her off at your hotel at 3:00, before Unforgiven."

Edge frowned. "Why don't I just pick her up? It would be a lot easier, right?"

Lita hesitated and Edge picked up on it. He stiffened and his frowned deeper.

"Lita," he asked in an eerily calm voice, "Where, or should I ask, who is Kiki with?"

"Umm," Lita hemmed and hawed, "Well..."

"Lita!" Edge protested, starting to panic, "Please tell me it wasn't someone I hate."

Lita chewed on her lip. "You don't hate Chris, do you?"

Edge's eyes widened and he swallowed, his adam's apple bobbing. "Please tell me you mean Benoit."

Lita remained quiet and Edge groaned. "Lita, I cannot believe you would do something so sneaky and underhanded!" he yelled.

"Jericho is a good guy and I know he's taking good care of Kiki," Lita snapped. "Get your head out of your ass and make up with him!"

"What?!" Edge yelled, outraged. "_Jericho_'s the one who betrayed me!"

Lita rolled her eyes and Edge sensed her doing so.

"Stop that!" he snapped and Lita slammed her hand on the table next to her, startling him.

"Edge, go pick up Kiki," she hissed, and Edge flinched. He'd never heard Lita talk to him with that tone.

"I'm gonna kick Jericho's ass," he said to himself.

"You're not going to touch Jericho," Lita lectured, "pick up Kiki. Talk to Jericho. I think he's more attached to Kiki than you think."

Edge glared at the phone, muttered bye, and slammed the phone down. 'Shit', he thought to himself, 'I can't drive yet. How am I going to pick Kiki up?'

He picked up the phone and started dialing Stacy's number.

**(Back at Jericho's Mansion)**

Jericho and Kiki sat at the breakfast table eating Captain Crunch cereal.

"I liked staying here! I want to come over a lot more, Uncle Jericho!" Kiki exclaimed, bouncing up and down in her seat.

Chris grinned at her and patted her head. "Yeah, but I don't think your dad would like that."

"Why doesn't he like you?" Kiki wondered out loud and Chris shrugged.

"It's a long story."

Kiki shrugged and stuffed another spoonful in her mouth and watched in awe as Chris slurped his remaining milk from his bowl. She ate her last spoonful and lifted her bowl, mimicking Chris, getting milk all over her dress and the table. She put her bowl down, oblivious of the mess she made, and grinned, milk all over her face.

Chris shook his head and laughed. "Come on," he laughed, picking her up when he heard the doorbell ring. Chris shrugged and walked over to the door, Kiki still in his arms. He swung the door open and found himself facing an irate Edge and a calm Stacy.

"Um, hey Edge. I thought Kiki wasn't going to leave for another hour."

Edge grabbed Kiki away from his arms. "I thought I told you to stay away from her!" he yelled.

Jericho arched an eyebrow in disbelief. "Junior, Lita called me, not the other way around."

Kiki burst into tears. "Stop fighting!" she yelled and Stacy took her from Edge. She frowned at the both of them.

"Honestly, you two are so immature. Edge, get over it. Jericho, apologize. Geez," she huffed.

Both Jericho and Edge started at Stacy in disbelief. Chris grinned. "Whipped," he stated, his laughter cut short when Stacy glared at him.

"Edge, let's just get over this. We can't be enemies forever."

Edge huffed and Kiki tugged his hair. "Come on daddy," she pleaded, "lets all go to the park and be friends."

Chris shrugged. "I've got a pool out back. Want to come in?"

Edge sighed. "Fine, but win or lose tonight, that belt is mine. It was unfairly taken from me."

Chris nodded and held out his hand. "When you come back, we'll have a fair match for it."

Edge rolled his eyes. "How do you know you'll win today, much less keep it for a month?"

Chris grinned, "I will. Come on, it's _Christian_," he emphasized. "I could do this in my sleep."

Edge grasped his hand and shook it. Kiki grinned, "Pool time!"

**(One hour later)**

"It's not fair!" Kiki protested, staring out the window at the pouring rain. Edge got up slowly from the couch and Stacy supported him.

"Time to go Kiki," Edge said softly and Jericho shifted a little so Kiki could jump off his lap.

Edge walked towards the door and hesitated. "Good luck," he muttered, and walked out the door with Kiki and Stacy behind him.

"Who needs luck when you've got skill?" Jericho yelled after him, grinning happily. This was going to be a good day. Christian was going to get his just desserts.

**(After Unforgiven and RAW)**

Edge watched the screen, shock written all over his face as Lita was carted off. Oh, God. Poor Lita. Everything was against her.

Stacy sat beside him, trembling. They had been flirting, Edge still going over that dance by Stacy in his mind, when Lita and Kane came on. The thought of Kane made his blood boil. He wanted to pound that asshole into the ground. He mentally made a check in his mind to go after Kane as soon as healed.

Stacy shivered and Edge pulled her closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her shoulders.

"It's not your fault," she comforted, reading his guilt-ridden thoughts. "You can't help her like this."

"We've got to do something," Edge cried out, his voice cracking. "I'm just not sure what. I feel so goddamn helpless."

Stacy sniffled and hugged Edge. She got up and kissed him on the forehead.

"We'll think of something," she comforted, "I'll check on Kiki and see you tomorrow, okay?"

Edge nodded absentmindedly and Stacy sighed. She tucked Kiki in and walked out the door. Sometimes it seemed like Edge liked Lita more than her.

'Lita is a really good friend,' Stacy thought to herself, 'I really care about her. I just wish someone cared about me the way Edge cares about Lita. Like a true friend.'

He cared about her in a way no one cared about Stacy. He loved Lita because of who she was, not what she looked like.

Maybe one day, she would find someone like that. Maybe that guy would be Edge.

She sure hoped it would be.

**harmoni9**- Aww, thanks! As you read, Jericho and Edge stopped fighting. (In this story, anyways). I'm happy you like it so far.

**Pheonix-Satori10**- Thank you thank you thank you! I'm glad you like it so far! I checked out the site you gave me (Mucho gracias for that). I'll go with the "needs a break" theory too.

**Perfect Imperfections**- Yeah, I hope I don't disappoint with the whole romance thing. (I'm better at reading those kind of fics than writing them.)

**huntersgirl**- That's why I need a beta reader! I fixed that thing where you didn't know who was on the phone (you were right, it was Lita). I guess my brain was working faster than my fingers.

**the-punk-girl-4-life**- Thanks! I hope you still like where I'm going after reading this! :)

**KazzaXTreme**- Cool—I was also a huge fan of Team X-Treme! I didn't like Matt a while back either. I thought he was too mean to Lita at the time. For some weird reason, he kept accidentally hitting her! I was also a huge fan of Jeff Hardy! Now, I like Matt more though. I feel sorry for him. I'm glad you liked the chapter!

**Fidelitas**- I'm glad you liked it! I will definitely continue.

**AngelicPheonix**- Yeah, it was pretty short. Sorry about that. This chapter's pretty short too. I don't know what's wrong with me! I need some _inspiration_! I'm glad you liked it anyway! BTW, I could never make Edge and Jericho _really_ hate each other. I've been in love with Jericho since the ninth grade (and I'm a freshman in college now.) I've been a very faithful Jericholic.


	7. The Official Couple

A/N: Well, I know I said I wasn't going to update and I _should_ be studying for Biology but I've got too much buzzing in my head right now! If I don't get this stuff down, I might get writer's block!

I thought I might go ahead and respond to the reviews on this chapter. I got very few. My chapter's must not be as good as they used to be! :(

**Pheonix-Satori**- Aww, shucks. I'm blushing! Thanks for that review. Believe me, I needed it.

**KazzaXTreme- **Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. Boy, do I feel out of the loop—what is an MF'er? I'm so sorry about the knee injury! I hope you get better soon!

As for Edge and Stacy and Lita... you'll just have to wait and find out.

In this chapter.

So much for the suspense, huh?

**huntersgirl**- Yeah, and there'll be more sweetness coming your way! I just hope it isn't _too_ sweet.

Chapter Seven: The Official Couple

Edge glared at the back of the driver's head, his eyes boring deep into his skull. Chris Jericho rolled his eyes and stepped on the accelerator a little bit harder. Kiki laughed and clapped her hands from in the front seat and Stacy grabbed onto Edge, her nails biting into his arm.

"Jericho," Edge hissed, "slow down."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Junior, don't worry about it. I'm only going seventy."

"Yeah," Stacy squealed, "but the speed limit's fifty!"

Kiki giggled. "This is fun! Go faster!"

Stacy gasped in horror, one arm clinging to Edge and the other clinging to her seatbelt. Jericho chuckled and Stacy stiffened.

"What's so funny," she demanded.

"Looks like you and Edge are getting a little cozy in the backseat."

Edge and Stacy blushed and she scooted away from him a little. Stacy let out a little sigh of frustration.

"I can't believe they wouldn't let us see Lita! It's so not fair."

Edge and Chris nodded in agreement and Edge hesitated.

"Listen, Jericho," he said, "thanks for the ride to the airport."

"No problem, junior," Chris grinned, "I'm just glad Kiki'll be spending a whole week with me! Really, I'm the one who should be thanking you."

Edge shook his head in disbelief. "Yeah, a lot of shits been happening lately," Stacy punched him on the shoulder and he blushed. "Don't you use that word, Kiki."

"What word?"

"Nothing. Anyway, McMahon's gonna give 'big news' next RAW. We'll find out how Lita is next RAW too. Sounds like this RAW is one I can't afford to miss."

Stacy moved a little away from Edge and he looked at her curiously. She didn't respond and he shrugged.

"I've got to see how my house is. I really hate hurricanes. Maybe I should move up north somewhere I don't have to worry about them."

Chris shrugged. "I don't know how you feel, I have a house in every other town. I don't know how you can stand having just one house in Florida."

"Less housekeeping," Edge replied and Chris snorted. Edge turned to Stacy and smiled, putting his arm around her and scooting her closer to him.

"Thanks for coming with me, Stace. It'll be a blast. You'll love Florida."

Stacy chewed on her lip nervously and gave him a shaky smile. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes to go to sleep.

"Man, you are so lucky to be going out with Stacy," Chris told him when he was certain she was asleep, "but I always thought you had a thing for Lita!"

Edge looked surprised and Chris rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come on," Chris protested, "I've seen you look at her like she's more than a friend!"

Edge frowned and shook his head vehemently. "We're just friends."

Chris shrugged. "Whatever, man, we're here."

Edge shook Stacy a little and she helped him out of the car. A man came to help them and Edge started walking slowly towards the entrance of the airport.

"Stacy," Chris called and Stacy walked back to him.

"You were awake, weren't you?"

Stacy nodded sheepishly and Chris patted her hand.

"You know he meant that. He doesn't love Lita like that. I think he's starting to fall in love with you."

Stacy's face flushed and she kissed Chris on the cheek from outside of the car window. Kiki climbed on to Chris' lap and she kissed her on the cheek too.

"Thanks, Chris." She said, blushing ferociously.

Chris winked and smiled seductively. "Hey, if it doesn't work out, you know where to find me."

Stacy laughed and hit him lightly with her arm. She turned around and ran to catch up with Edge. It was going to be just him and her, all alone, in a wrecked house. This was going to be so much fun!

(A couple of hours later)

"This is _so_ not fun," Stacy complained. There was no roof left, the basement was flooded, and it didn't look like a hurricane was here. It looked like a tornado tore the place up.

Edge shook his head and slammed his fist into the wall in frustration. His fist went into the wall and Stacy ran to help him pull it out.

"It's not fair," he complained, rubbing his bleeding knuckles, "everything's gone. All of my memories, gone."

Stacy patted his back and pulled him into a hug. Edge shifted a little and leaned down to kiss her when she pulled away.

"Edge, we need to talk," she said in a stern tone and motioned him to sit on his couch, one of the only things that they were able to salvage.

Edge sat down and looked at her expectantly as she started to pace.

"I know you have feelings for Lita," she started, and Edge started to protest, but she held up her hand to silence him.

"Let me finish, then you can talk," she ordered. "The truth is, I have feelings for you, Edge, but I don't want to make you feel like you have to be with me. If you want to be with Lita, I just want you to be happy."

Stacy sat down right there on the floor, her face white. She looked like she was about to burst into tears. Edge patted the spot next to him and Stacy sat down next to him, leaning far away from him, as though she were afraid of what he was going to say.

"I don't feel that way about Lita," Edge told her and captured her hand between his own. "Before, I thought I was falling in love with you. Now, well..."

Stacy looked over at him, tears shining in her eyes.

"Now, I'm sure. I know that I am falling in love with you."

Stacy blinked in surprise, the tears still unshed. "Why?" she asked.

Edge smiled. "Because you're kind and sweet. You're always there for me and you never ask for anything in return. Stacy, you deserve the world."

Stacy blushed and pushed him down, kissing him hard.

"Um, Stacy," he gasped.

"Yeah?"

"Owww..."

Stacy jumped off him, her face flushed. "Oh my god, Edge! I'm so sorry! I totally forgot. I'll get your medicine."

She ran to the car and got his prescription pills, but by the time she got back, he was already asleep on the sleeping bag he had brought in with him. She pulled out her own sleeping bag and fell asleep next to him with a serene expression on her face.

**(At Jericho's Mansion)**

Kiki sat next to Chris, her forehead wrinkled in concentration.

"Hah! Beat you again! Who's the man?"

Kiki sighed in disappointment as Jericho's "Break The Walls Down" theme music came on. A recap showed poor Jeff Hardy lying on the ground and Chris Jericho, triumphant, jumping off the ladder over and over. Replays can be really annoying sometimes.

"Good job, sir," Jericho's miffed butler said, "you beat a three year old girl."

"Whatever, Jeeves," Chris said, rolling his eyes, "did you make my bed?"

"Yes, sir," the butler replied, exasperated, "Please, my name is Ethan McGee. Refrain from calling me Jeeves."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Whatever, _Jeeves_. Could you get me some diet coke? What do you want Kiki?"

"Milk."

The butler hesitated and Jericho clapped his hands.

"Chop chop, Jeeves. We don't have all day, you know."

Ethan McGee rolled his eyes and walked out the door. Kiki giggled. "You're so mean, Uncle Jericho! I can get the milk myself."

"Hey, this is his first day here! I have to show him whose boss. You want to play again?"

Kiki nodded and grabbed the controller.

"Jeff again? This will be your fifth time."

"No, lets go through them."

"Okay, Undertaker, Shane McMahon, Edge, Christian, Trish--"

"Wait!" Kiki commanded and Jericho raised his eyebrow.

"Trish? Not my first choice, but—"

"No, Christian. Where have I heard that name before?"

Chris frowned. Edge would've told Kiki about Christian by now if he wanted her to meet him. Ergo, he didn't want her to meet him.

"Christian is a mean short ugly little man. Don't talk to him. He's a big jerk."

Kiki pouted, "Daddy said the same thing about you, but I like you anyways. Maybe Christian is nice too!"

"No, he's—hey, what?!" Chris folded his arms and frowned. "I'm Chris Jericho, Intercontinental Champion! I'm smart, good looking, a lady's man—"

"And modest too," McGee interrupted, handing Chris his diet coke and Kiki her milk.

"You know it's true," Chris shot back, and took a gulp of his coke. "Yuck, I forgot how much I hate diet coke. Jeeves, I think I'll have regular."

McGee glared at him and took the cup, daintily walking out the door.

"You know, he kind of reminds me of Regal."

Kiki shrugged and they both started playing the game again.

(**Saturday Morning—App. 4 Days later)**

Edge smiled at his newly furnished house. With the help of some of Stacy's friends in the construction business (she seemed to have friends everywhere), they had finally fixed up his place. Next week, Kiki could come decorate her room. Stacy jumped up and down in excitement.

"It stinks that I have to go back, sweetie, but I can't wait until RAW is over! I'll help you redecorate your house. It'll be so much fun!"

Edge shrugged. "Do whatever you want. As long as it's comfortable."

Stacy nodded and kissed his cheek.

"I'll see you Tuesday!"

"Yeah," Edge nodded absentmindedly, watching her run to her car, "See ya."

He turned around and walked back into his house to get a little sleep. Tuesday was far away.

A/N: I'll update again on Friday. I'm not that happy with this RAW. Taboo Tuesday. Huh.

If they shave Bischoff's beautiful hair off, I swear I'll scream. They are just getting too razor happy on that show.

Plus, that girl who won--Chrissy, Christy, whatever--creeps me out. I wanted Michelle to win. Ugh.


	8. The Real Superhero

**legend thriller**- eep! You're so right! I have no idea why I wrote that.

**Alice N. Wonderland**- Yeah, good point. Better make her, like, five. Five is a good age.

Chapter Eight: The Real Superhero

**(The Sunday before RAW 9/20/04 with Jericho and Kiki)**

Chris lifted the weight in his hand up and down. Up and down. Up and down.

"Uncle Jericho, I'm bored," Kiki whined, "and hungry too."

Chris set his barbell down and grabbed a dollar from his coat. "Here," he said, handing the dollar to Kiki, "there's a vending machine down the hall."

Kiki frowned a little frown. "Uncle Jericho, I'm too short to reach the thingie."

Chris sighed and looked up to see Hurricane Helms. He grinned slyly.

"Hurricane!" he yelled, and Helms looked over at him in alarm. "This little girl needs help!"

Kiki rolled her eyes.

**(Back with Edge in Florida)**

"I'm bored." Edge proclaimed to his empty living room. He turned on his T.V.

Another hurricane. Time to move out of Florida.

Something about Bush. Not gonna vote for him anyway.

Something about Kerry. Not voting for him either. Not voting for anyone. No time.

Mad TV rerun? Nah.

Fight Club? Sure.

He sat there and scoffed at the fighting. He could kick all of their asses.

Okay, maybe not that one really big guy. But the rest? Including the narrator and Brad Pitt? Definitely.

What was so great about Brad Pitt anyway? Sure, his wife, Jennifer Aniston was hot. Not as hot as Stacy, though. He should call her.

The phone rang and broke him out of his thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Edge! What's up?"

"Stace, babe! I'm doing absolutely nothing. All I do is watch old movies and CSI reruns on TV. I wish I was wrestling."

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Stacy softly replied, "I'll see you Tuesday, right?"

Edge hesitated, "I wanted to talk to you about that. I'd really like for Kiki and you to meet my parents. They've been asking about the two of you a lot."

Stacy let out a whoosh of air. "Whoa, that's a big step in our relationship, Edge. I'd love to go!"

"That's great! But, see, there's just this one little problem."

"What's that?"

"I kind of sort of told them you were the biological mother." Edge said in one rushed breath.

Stacy paled and steadied herself by grabbing the table. "You _what_?!" she yelled.

Edge winced, "They're really old-fashioned, Stacy! If they found out, they wont want to have anything to do with Kiki, and I really want her to have grandparents in her life."

Stacy snorted in disbelief.

"Yeah, I know," Edge said, "I remember what a ladies man I was. But never around them."

Stacy hesitated. "Edge, I really feel like Kiki's my daughter anyway, but we look nothing alike. She's tan and has this beautiful black hair and brown almond eyes. I look like a beach girl from California. There's a big difference. She looks more like her real mother."

"Yeah, I know," Edge replied glumly, "I'll never be able to pull it off."

"They're your parents, Edge. They'll accept her."

"You've never met my parents, Stacy," Edge replied darkly, "They can be real assholes. I don't think I'll take Kiki. I guess I'll have to call Jericho and ask him to take care of Kiki for another week. I'll deal with my parents alone. I don't want Kiki to have to deal with them. She's five, she's not stupid. She can tell if someone doesn't like her."

Stacy grinned. "You don't have to be alone. I can go with you. That way, you won't do something you'll regret."

Edge smiled shyly. "You know me too well."

**(Back with Kiki)**

"Wow," Kiki said, staring at Hurricane Helms in awe as he told her about the numerous bad guys he defeated, "you are so cool."

Hurricane Helms smiled down at her and slid the dollar into the machine.

"Citizen Kiki, I recommend the M&M's."

Kiki nodded and Hurricane pushed a button. She hated M&M's, but if Hurricane, a real live superhero, liked them, she would from now on too!

Hurricane opened the bag for her and handed it to her.

"Do you want some?" Kiki asked.

Hurricane shook his head. "No thank you, Citizen Kiki. You're generosity has been noted."

Kiki stared at him awestruck. "You are my hero," she told him, her childish voice taking a very serious tone.

Hurricane laughed and picked her up. "You are definitely one of my favorite people. Would you like to meet my sidekick?"

"Oh, god, what was I thinking?" a voice interrupted. Both of them looked up to see an amused Chris Jericho standing in front of them.

"Come on, Kiki, let's go." Chris said, holding his arms out to Kiki. She swiftly kissed a very surprised Hurricane and jumped into Chris' arms. Chris started walking back towards the gym and Kiki waved goodbye ecstatically at Hurricane, who waved back and 'flew away'.

"Wow," Kiki sighed as they walked back into the gym, "I met a real live superhero."

Jericho rolled his eyes. "Hurricane Helms is not a real superhero. You know who are superheroes? Doctors, Firemen, Cops. These are the real good guys."

Kiki nodded in agreement. "But, Hurricane Helms is a real superhero too."

"No, he's not," Chris replied, annoyed.

"Yes, he is," Kiki protested.

"No, he's not."

"Yes, he is."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"What is going on here," Shawn Michaels asked, frowning at Chris Jericho and Kiki standing in the middle of the gym, yelling their lungs hoarse.

"Kiki says Hurricane Helms is a superhero and I'm trying to tell her he's not. Tell her I'm right," Jericho told him.

"Of course Hurricane's a superhero." Shawn replied in a matter of fact voice.

Kiki beamed and skipped to the other side of the gym and Jericho growled.

"What'd you say that for?"

"Everyone needs a hero," Shawn replied calmly, "even if it is Hurricane. Let the kid live a little."

Jericho looked guiltily over at Kiki.

"Guess I forgot for a minute how little she was. Babysitting a kid is harder than I thought it would be."

Shawn shrugged. "I wouldn't know."

Jericho frowned as his cell phone started ringing.

"Your ring tone is 'Break The Walls Down', Jericho?" Shawn asked incredulously, "How many times do you need to here your own theme before you get sick of it?" Jericho ignored him and swiftly picked up his cell.

"Hello? Yeah, sure. It's no problem. Really. Bye, man. Good luck."

Jericho shut his phone off and sighed. "That was Edge. Kiki's staying with me for another week. I love the girl but I don't know if I can do this for much longer. I need some lovin from some women, you know?"

Shawn frowned. "Why didn't you just say no then?"

Jericho shook his head. "After I begged him to get Kiki to stay over in the first place? Hell no. He might never let her come over again. I love spending time with her."

Shawn nodded thoughtfully. "Where is she going to go during RAW?"

Jericho shrugged. "I'd say with my butler, but he quit. I have no idea why. I was paying him a lot. I got a maid though. She's hot. Kind of slow, though. I made it mandatory for her to wear a uniform all the time. You should come over some time. It's... interesting."

Shawn shook his head. "I've got to start working out. See ya later. Good luck on your match tomorrow."

"Yeah, you too," Jericho responded, and started walking over to Kiki. This was going to be a long week.

**(Monday RAW)**

Kiki's eyes were as round as saucers as she watched Chris Jericho fight HBK live. On TV, it didn't look like this. He fell to the ground and she burst into tears. She didn't want Uncle Jericho to get hurt!

She gasped as two men interfered in the match and started beating the two men up. Climbing over the wall, she ran towards the ring wanting to stop them. Various security guards grabbed for her, but she was too small.

She clumsily climbed up the stairs as the two men started walking out of the ring and ran to Chris Jericho.

"Uncle Jericho," she gasped, sobbing noisily, "Are you okay?"

Chris groaned and opened his eyes to see her red rimmed tear filled eyes staring into his.

"Kiki," he muttered, "I told you to stay in the audience and not move, remember?"

Kiki nodded. "But you were getting hurted," she claimed. "I don't want my favorite uncle to get hurted."

Chris laughed hoarsely. "Sweetie, I'm your only uncle."

He pulled himself up just as HBK did. Kiki put one hand in his, and to Shawn's surprise, one in his, and they made their way to the trainer.

A/N: There's not a lot of Edge in this chapter. Don't worry, there'll be a lot more of him in the next one when he goes to visit his parents with Stacy.

I seriously considered making Christian be the sneaky uncle, but I'm not so sure anymore. Let's just let the writing take it's course. He might, he might not. Heck, I don't even know for sure!

I hope you guys don't think this chapter is too confusing. I was afraid it might be while I was writing it! If you have any questions, ask, and when I update, I'll put up an answer for everyone (In case anyone else was wondering too.)


	9. The Long Road Home

Chapter Nine: The Long Road Home

Edge knocked nervously on the door of his old house and a gruff voice responded, "Coming!" He relaxed and Stacy fidgeted next to him.

"Do you think they'll like me?" she asked nervously, pulling at her knee length skirt.

"They'll love you," Edge replied earnestly, and muttered to himself, "I hope."

The door swung open and an old man beamed at the both of them, hugging Edge.

"Son, come in, come in," he said, gesturing towards the living room and turning towards Stacy, "and this must be your new girlfriend. I've never seen a more beautiful young woman in my life. Except your mother of course."

Stacy smiled at him nervously and thanked him, following both men into the house and sat down on the couch. A small old woman walked into the room and they both got up, each giving her a hug respectfully.

"Well, look who it is. My favorite son! Why didn't you come visit your lonesome parents earlier?"

"Sorry, mom. This is Stacy Keibler. She's my girlfriend."

Edge's mom nodded thoughtfully and sat down with his father across from him.

"You're not living in sin, are you, son?" Edge's father asked.

Stacy flushed and Edge stared at his parents aghast, his face white and embarrassed.

"Dad," he replied through gritted teeth, "I'm way too old for this kind of third degree. This is _embarassing_."

Edge's father sighed. "Fine, but if you get her knocked up—"

"Dad!" Edge protested as his mother gasped audibly and Stacy's already flushed face turned a deeper shade of red.

"I know, I know, you're being careful."

"Umm, actually," Edge started—

"She's pregnant!" Edge's dad exclaimed as his mother leaned against his father, out of breath, "Look what you did, now your mother's upset."

"Dad," Edge protested, "Stacy's not pregnant."

Edge's father threw his hands up in exasperation. "Then why'd you get your mother and I so upset? You know we have high blood pressure."

"Um, that's the thing. Stacy's not pregnant, but I do have a little girl."

Edge's mother slumped against the couch and Edge's father got up, pacing the room.

"Son, how could you do this? Are you two living separately?"

"Actually, she's living with me."

Edge's father shook his head disapprovingly. "This is against our religion, Edge. You must marry Stacy."

"Dad, Stacy is Kiki's mom, but she's not her _biological_ mom."

Edge's dad looked at him in shock. "No, Edge, you have to marry the biological mother. I'm afraid we can no longer be in contact if you don't. This girl is an illegitimate child."

Edge shook with anger and Stacy put her hand on Edge's arm, trying to calm him.

"Mom, Dad, if you can't accept Kiki and Stacy, you can't accept me."

Edge's mom shook her head and sighed. "I'm sorry, Edge, but I think it's time for you to leave."

Edge glared at the both of them. He got up, pulling Stacy up with him.

"I'll show myself out," he huffed, walking with Stacy across the living room and out the door, slamming it behind him.

Edge's dad shook his head sadly. "I guess I'll call Christian. Edge always was the rebellious one."

**(At Jericho's Mansion)**

"Man, I love Jericho's parties! They're freaking awesome!" Jeff Hardy yelled over the loud speakers.

"Yeah, I know!" Randy Orton yelled back, winking slyly at a pretty brunette walking by. "Plus, he's always got the best music on."

John Cena walked up to them and shook his head. "Naw, man, it would be some dope music if he put some hip-hop on or somethin'."

"Damn, it looks like everyone's here," Jeff remarked. "Even Vince McMahon!"

Vince walked around the room with his usual swagger, looking for Chris Jericho. "Chris, come over here right now!" he yelled.

Chris Benoit, Chris Jericho, and Christian appeared in front of him.

"You weren't invited," Jericho protested, glaring at Christian.

"Hey, it isn't a party without Captain Charisma."

"Listen, Captain Shit-for-Brains, I—"

"Jericho," Vince interrupted, "I was calling you, not you other two. I've got to talk to you about what happened last RAW."

Jericho nodded and made eye contact with Shawn Michaels across the room. He pointed at Christian and Shawn smiled happily as he made his way across the room towards "Captain Charisma".

Vince led Jericho out towards the balcony and faced him.

"Listen, Jericho, the fans are going to be wondering who that little girl was."

Chris shrugged. "What do you want me to tell them?" he asked poignantly.

"Tell me the truth first."

"She's Edge's kid who I am babysitting for a week so he can tell his parents about her."

"Not that."

"Then what?" Jericho sighed, getting impatient.

"How about that she's your kid?"

"Yeah, right. Edge would kick my ass."

Vince nodded, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"How about we tell them that you're her uncle?"

Chris shrugged. "Whatever you want. So, you staying at the party?"

Vince nodded and looked around the room. "Where is the little girl anyway?"

"Over at Alex's house."

"Alex?"

"My older sister."

Vince nodded again and held out his hand, shaking Jericho's. Nodding goodbye, he walked towards the doorway, stepping around Shawn Michaels grappling Christian.

He shook his head disapprovingly. "Save that for the ring."

Shawn let go of Christian and gave him a taste of sweet chin music for good measure. Next time Christian decided to crash Chris Jericho's party, he would remember to bring Tyson Tomko along with him.

(Alex's house)

Alex picked up Kiki from her bed, walking to the car. It was two in the morning and she had to drop off the cutie at her little brother's house.

She placed her in the seat and drove to the mansion, it's large lawn littered with beer cans and trash. She knocked on the door quietly.

"The party's over, go home!" a voice yelled from behind the door.

"It's Alex, you idiot. Like I'd ever be caught at one of your lame parties."

"Alex!" Chris yelled happily, swinging the door open. Alex handed Chris the sleeping girl and grinned crazily.

"I'll see you later, munchkin."

Chris rolled his eyes. "I'm taller than you now, you can't call me that!"

"What are you gonna do, tell mom?" Alex teased playfully. "I'll see you next time your in town. Grab a slice of pizza from New York for me next week."

Chris nodded sleepily and waved bye to her, closing the door and walking upstairs with Kiki in his arms. The maid would clean the place tomorrow. Right now, all he wanted to do was sleep.

(The Next RAW—10/4/04)

Edge knocked on Jericho's locker room door and it swung open.

"Hey, Chris. Where's Kiki?" he asked.

"What, no 'How are you, Chris?' No, 'Thanks for taking in Kiki and giving up any hope of having a romantic evening because Kiki barges into my room at all hours of the day without knocking!?!'"

"Uhh, okay," Edge responded, a weirded out expression on his face. "Whatever, man. Where is she?"

"Daddy!" Kiki yelled from behind Chris. "I was hiding," she explained, giggling.

"Wow, Daddy hasn't seen you in forever! I sure have missed you," Edge replied, crouching down so Kiki could jump into his arms.

"So much has happened, Daddy! I met a real live superhero and yesterday, I saw a movie called Shrek. It was funny. I liked the donkey. Shrek was nice too. I met a whole bunch of wrestlers! Wrestlers just like you, but not as tall," she babbled excitedly.

"Um, you guys," Chris interrupted, "I need to change because RAW is starting, so... could you guys get out?"

Edge nodded and set Kiki down. "Yeah, sure. Come on, Kiki."

Kiki skipped along besides Edge while the walked towards his locker room.

"Then, I met this baby boy, Eric, and he was really nice. I also met his big brother, JT, but he was a big jerk. Do you want to go to the park?"

Edge shook his head. "Not today, sweetie. I've got to go talk to Lita. I heard she was going to be here today."

"Where is Stacy?" Kiki asked.

"Stace is visiting her mom her in New York. She's not going to be on RAW today."

"Oh," Kiki responded gloomily.

"Hey, that doesn't mean you won't get to see her! She's gonna come over tonight to our house."

Kiki nodded happily and they both stopped in front of Lita's room. Edge tentaviley knocked on her door.

"Leave me alone! Just go away, okay? I don't want to talk to anyone right now," Lita yelled from inside her room.

"Um, why don't we talk to Lita some other day?" Edge suggested, and walked down the hall, spotting a fiery red head walking towards them.

"Hey, Christy. Congrats on winning."

Christy winked at him, licking her lips, and kept walking past them and Kiki's mouth dropped open.

"Wow, she is so cool," she remarked.

"Kiki, remember when I told you that you can't be a garbage man?" Edge asked, and Kiki nodded.

"Well, I don't want you to be crazy either. So, no, pick a better role model."

Kiki pouted and Edge patted her head.

"Hey, chin up. When I was your age, I wanted to be just like Elvis Presley. It didn't happen."

"Why?"

"I can't sing."

"I can! I'll sing. Girls just wanna have fun! They just-a wanna—"

Edge clamped his hand on Kiki's mouth. "No, sweetie. Believe me when I say that you _can't_ sing."

Kiki pouted. "Fine."

"Where did you hear that song anyway?" Edge asked.

"The diva's locker room," Kiki responded.

"Go figure. Well, I've got to go change. You go stay with Molly, she's the only diva off right now."

"Do I have to?" Kiki whined, "She always pinches my hugs me and pinches my cheeks. I don't think my face can take it!"

"Kiki," Edge replied sternly.

"I know, I know. I'll be daddy's little angel."

"That's right," Edge responded, patting her on the head and showing her to Molly's locker room door.

"Who's a good girl?" Edge asked.

"I am." Kiki replied despondently.

"Aww, come on Kiki. Cheer up. It's not that bad."

Kiki glared at him and Edge snuffed a laugh threatening to escape.

"Look, I'll pick you up as soon as possible. I owe you a brownie sundae."

Kiki brightened and stepped into the locker room. Molly smiled at her and frowned at Edge.

"I'll take care of her."

Edge nodded. Molly might be a jerk, but she wasn't a liar. He could trust her.

"Yeah, I'll see you in a little bit."

Molly smiled brightly and Edge could've sworn he saw her past self there for a minute, long blond hair and everything.

"What are you looking at?" Molly snapped, back to her old self.

"Nothing," Edge stammered, and walked away as she slammed the door. That was definitely weird. His mind must be playing tricks on him.

Time to go watch what was going on in his locker room. It should be an interesting RAW.

A/N: Okay, my fingers no longer want to type, so I guess that's it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed to Chapter 8 and the Author's Note!

I'm thinking about writing a future story taking place when Kiki's older, maybe twenty years old. What do you guys think about that? For it or against it?

Feedback is always greatly appreciated!


	10. The Perfect Ending

Chapter Ten: The Perfect Ending

Disclaimer: This song and it's lyrics belong to Staind. It's called "So Far Away".

_This is my life_

_It's not what it was before_

_All these feelings I've shared_

Edge sat down next to Stacy on his porch swing. It was a beautiful night. The stars were sparkling, the air was clear, and he had a beautiful girl sitting next to him. All was right in the world.

_And these are my dreams_

_That I'd never lived before_

_Somebody shake me_

_Cause I, I must be sleeping_

He kissed Stacy on the cheek and she snuggled closer to him.

"You want to pick up Kiki from Molly's house?" she asked.

"Later," Edge replied and hesitated. "Stacy, I've got to ask you something important."

Stacy smiled at him warmly. "Sure, Edge. Ask away."

Edge got up and started pacing nervously on the porch.

"Stacy, since the first time I laid eyes on you, I've been infatuated with you. You're not just beautiful on the outside, you're beautiful on the inside too."

Stacy blushed. "Edge—" she started.

"Wait, Stace. Let me finish. I... love you," he told her.

Stacy's eyes teared up and she stood up to face him.

"Edge, I love you too."

_Now that we're here,_

_It's so far away_

_All the struggle we thought was in vain_

_All the mistakes,_

_One life contained_

_They all finally start to go away_

_Now that we're here it's so far away_

_And I feel like I can face the day_

_I can forgive and I'm not ashamed to be the person that I am today_

Edge dropped to one knee and Stacy's mouth fell open in shock.

"Would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Stacy beamed at him and pulled him up. "Yes, of course!"

_I'm so afraid of waking_

_Please don't shake me_

_Afraid of waking_

_Please don't shake me_

Edge pulled her into an embrace and they both kissed and hugged each other, still in shock.

Edge pulled a diamond ring out from his pocket and slipped it on her hand and Stacy kissed him softly on the cheek.

"You know, Stace," Edge told her huskily, "We don't have to pick Kiki up for at least another two hours."

Stacy giggled and Edge pulled her into their house, a perfect ending to a perfect day.

_Now that we're here,_

_It's so far away_

_All the struggle we thought was in vain_

_All the mistakes,_

_One life contained_

_They all finally start to go away_

_Now that we're here it's so far away_

_And I feel like I can face the day_

_I can forgive and I'm not ashamed to be the person that I am today_

A/N: I know this chapter was super short. In fact, it's not even a chapter! It's like a mini-epilogue! But I don't want to add any unnecessary stuff on this. As you can probably tell, this was the last chapter (or mini-chapter). But fear not, I'm making a sequel.

Kiki's probably going to be around twenty-five years old and spunkier than ever! I promise I'll totally e-mail everyone (if you want, that is) with the name of the new story when I post it.

Hope you guys enjoyed it reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

I also want to thank everyone for reviewing. My sister suggested that I do something special for the reviewers who reviewed **every** _single chapter._ I thought I should do something special for them too. So I've decided to send you a special, "Wedding" chapter, via e-mail. I'll send it, like, next week (on Tuesday 10/12/04 to be exact.)

So, huntersgirl, Pheonix-Satori10, and KazzaXTreme, you can look forward to it. (Or not look forward, I'm gonna send it whether you want it or not). :)

Once again, thanks for all the reviews! I love you guys!

Love,

Zara (aka WipeOut18)


	11. The Wedding

A/N: Since hotmail wouldn't let me send this to Pheonix or KazzaXTreme (Apparently, both of their e-mail addresses do not exist), I decided to just post this chapter. I hope you guys like it. (And I hope huntersgirl succesfully received it).

**Chapter Eleven: The Wedding**

(In the bride's room)

Kiki jumped up and down in excitement as she looked in the mirror.

"Wow, Stacy, I love my dress!" she exclaimed gleefully, "It's so pretty."

She twirled around and her lavender skirt ruffles spun high in the air and Stacy laughed, patting her on the head.

"Only the best for the flower girl," she told her, and looked in the mirror to reposition her tiara.

"Wow, but you really do look pretty Stacy." Kiki told her in awe.

Stacy fingered her long white gown and patted her perfectly coiffed hair. Her bridesmaids giggled as they applied their makeup, interjecting a, "Wow, Stace, you look great!", every couple of minutes.

"Thanks Kiki. You look beautiful too."

Kiki flushed and grabbed her basket full of red rose petals.

"I can't wait! I've already practiced, you know," Kiki informed Stacy proudly, "Daddy says I'm perfect."

Stacy beamed at her. "Yes, you are, sweetie. Now, why don't you go help the others while I get ready?"

Kiki nodded happily and set down her basket, skipping out the door. Lita adjusted her dress and stood behind her.

"Thanks for being my maid of honor, Lita," Stacy said earnestly.

Lita smiled sadly, "I'm touched that you asked me. I hope you and Edge are very happy together."

"Thanks, Lita. You know, there's an usher here who really wants to talk to you."

"Really?" Lita asked disinterestedly.

"Yeah. He's waiting outside."

"Who is he?" Lita asked curiously.

"Go outside and you'll find out."

Lita rolled her eyes at Stacy's mysterious behavior, but nodded and walked out the door, leaving it open.

"Stacy, sweetie! Come give your mother a kiss," a woman demanded happily from the door.

"Mom!" Stacy exclaimed happily, walking across the room to hug her mother and father, "I thought you two couldn't make it! What about daddy's business meeting in Peru?"

"Well," David Keibler replied with a smile, "that could wait. We couldn't miss our only daughter's wedding, now, could we? Besides, who would give you away?"

Stacy beamed at them and her mother started fussing with her dress.

"Mom, I'm fine," Stacy insisted.

"Alright, I just wanted to make sure you looked perfect," Samantha Keibler responded.

"I think you always did," David told her, and Stacy blushed, hugging her dad tightly.

"We'll be waiting for you in the hall," Samantha briefed her, and smiled a watery smile. "We are just so proud of you Stacy."

"Thanks, mom."

"Well, we will see you in a half an hour. Your father is going to the grooms side to help."

Stacy nodded absentmindedly as her parents stepped out the door. "I wonder what Edge is doing right now," she pondered out loud as she straightened her veil and continued to get ready.

(In the groom's room)

"Touchdown!" the announcer yelled and half the men in the room groaned and yelled in disappointment. The other half shrugged.

"Too bad there's nothing good on," Chris Jericho said, frowning at the screen.

"Yeah, well, if you change the channel, I'll kill you," Jeff Hardy responded, his eyes glued to the television screen.

Randy Orton nodded in agreement. "I can't believe how badly the Redskins are doing! I thought they'd be better this season now that they've got Gibbs!"

"Nothing can help them now," Jeff responded gloomily as Chris and Edge rolled their eyes.

"Randy, you're not one of the ushers," Chris said as he started pushing him out of the room.

"But I want to watch!" Randy protested as the door was slammed shut in his face.

Edge got up in the crowded room. "If your name isn't Chris Jericho, Jeff Hardy, Eric Matthews, or Johnny Denaro, get out and sit down on the benches in the chapel."

The men grumbled as they all walked out the door and a tall man in a very expensive Armani suit walked in past them.

"Edge, just came to see how you were doing and if you needed any help," David Keibler told him. Edge smiled in appreciation.

"Thanks, Mr. Keibler, but I'm fine." Edge assured him.

David nodded and gave Edge a small smile. "You're part of the family now, Edge. You can call me dad."

"Uh, okay... dad."

"If you hurt my daughter in any way, so help me God, I will hunt you down." David warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it, sir. I love Stacy," Edge reassured him, and David straightened his coat.

"I know, that was just a friendly reminder," David responded stiffly and walked out the door.

"Wow, that was intense," Chris remarked as Edge let out a sigh.

"Yeah, he wanted Stacy to marry a lawyer or doctor or something. I guess he thought she would grow out of her 'wrestling phase' or something."

"Yeah, I know how that feels," Eric interjected, "My parents were not happy when they found out my girlfriend was a wrestler. They didn't say anything to me, though."

"Yeah, because you change girlfriends like you change your clothes," Edge pointed out. "Maybe if you were serious for once..."

"Hey, I can be serious!"

All four men looked at him in disbelief.

"Okay, maybe not."

"Say goodbye to the single life," Jeff Hardy said with a smile, "I know you're going to miss it."

Edge shrugged. "Well, at least I'll get a beautiful wife, inside and out, and a sweet kid."

"Aww," Johnny teased, "That was so cute."

Edge grinned. "Yeah, it's from my vows."

Chris rolled his eyes.

Edge shrugged and Sarah, one of the bridesmaids, peeked in through the door.

"It's almost starting! Hurry up and get ready to walk down the aisle, guys."

"Wait, where's Matt?" Jeff asked and Edge stiffened, ready to panic.

"Right here," Matt's voice drawled. "I can't believe it took you that long to realize you were missing an usher."

Edge sighed in relief. "Okay, line up like we practiced. First, the ushers. Matt first, than Jeff, than Chris, and finally Eric. Okay, go."

They nodded and walked out the door. Edge squirmed nervously.

"Okay, Johnny. You're my best man. Have any advice?"

"Don't trip."

"Yeah, good idea," Edge replied sarcastically. "Well, it'll be time for us to go in about fifteen minutes."

"Yeah. Nervous? I mean, many girls stand their fiancee's up at the alter."

"Thanks for that note of encouragement," Edge responded. "Remind me again why you're my best man and not Eric?"

"Because you've known me since preschool and we both met Eric in high school," Johnny replied in a matter of fact voice.

"Right... I wonder what Kiki's doing."

(In the lounge outside the main hall)

"JT, give me my basket back you big jerk!" Kiki yelled at a slightly taller, brown haired freckled boy.

"No way. Not until you tell me why you're dressed like such a freak. I thought you were cool, but you're wearing that ugly dress with all those poufy things. Yuck."

"I think this dress is pretty," Kiki huffed, "And you're nothing but a big fat mean bully. Now give me back my basket."

"Fine," JT yelled, and handed her back her basket, "Take your stupid basket. You're stupid too!"

"Jonathon Tyler Foley, apologize this instant, young man. I taught you to treat girls with respect," Mick Foley reprimanded.

"Yeah, dad," JT responded sullenly, "Sorry, Kiki," he sneered and stomped off.

"I don't want your stupid sorry!" Kiki yelled after him and Mick Foley chuckled.

"Sorry about JT, sweetie. He's at that stage where he thinks all girls are gross."

"That's okay, I think all boys are gross, especially JT Foley!"

Mick laughed and patted her head as the ushers started walking towards the chapel main hall door.

"Almost starting, Kiki. Why don't you go stand with the bridesmaids are?"

Kiki nodded and ran off as Mick Foley and many other friends and family members were ushered to their seats.

The organ's music echoed throughout the chapel as the wedding started.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Edge leaned down to kiss Stacy, surrounded by the people he loved, officially married. Their friends and family cheered and Edge spun Stacy around.

"We are going to live happily ever after. I just know it," Stacy whispered to Edge.

"Yeah, starting with our honeymoon. Hawaii, here we come."

Stacy smiled and they intertwined their arms as they walked down the aisle. She saw Lita and Matt kiss from the corner of her eye.

"I know who's going to catch the bouquet. It's going to be Lita," she told Edge.

"How do you know?" Edge asked as they walked out the door and she turned around away from the group of hopeful girls at the door.

"Just a hunch," she said, throwing the bouquet behind her. She turned around to see an astonished Lita holding the flowers behind her. Edge put his arm around her shoulders and smiled.

"Cool. So can you get these hunches at horse race tracks and stuff too?" he asked playfully.

Stacy laughed and squeezed his hand.

"Happily Ever After? I don't think this is the end of the story."

Edge grinned. "Yeah, it's just the beginning."


End file.
